A New Hope?
by Cherry-Drops
Summary: Haliya is a 17 year old girl from Narda, she obides the law, She has quite a rebellious nature though, she can be seen, dressed as a boy, sparring with other boys. All is going well until an elf appears with a dragon egg, all is not as it seems...
1. Vinr Älfakyn

Haliya let out a soft sigh, slipping her clean apron on over her brown dress. Tying her long, dark hair back in a lose pony tail she set to work, kneading the bread which was to be a loaf for the family to eat. She looked up out of the window as she pushed the bread onto the counter, out at the docks and the wide open sea. She watched the seagulls fly over the fishing boats that were near the coastline, she flew some plain white flour onto the dough and pushed down hard on it putting all her strength into the kneading. There was a sound at the door as her mother stepped into the house, her arms full with bags of meat and vegetables. Haliya turned around, caught sight of her mother and walked over to help her, taking two of the bags her mother was holding. "Thank you Haliya..." said her mother, setting the bags onto the kitchen table, looking out of the window as Haliya had just before. The sun had began to set, the curfew would begin in at least an hour, there were people rushing around the docks, getting their boats into dock as quickly as possible so they would not go past curfew. Haliya put the shopping away before dealing with her bread, putting it into the oven once kneaded and shaped to perfection. Washing her hands and equipment used for her bread making.

Haliya sighed, watching the bright colours of the sky reflect off the shimmering, calm sea. She daydreamed of the days of dragons, she had always heard the old stories of her grandfather being a dragon rider. Or Shur'tugal as it was named in the Ancient Language. Her father had taught her very few words of the language so she taught herself, she was still very slow in the pronunciation. She could not wait for her sparring session in the morning, at early sunrise, when the sky was still a light blue, pink and purple colour. She knew that women's positions, in men's eyes, were in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning. So Haliya would put her hair up, steal some of her brother's clothes and pretend to be a boy. She wanted to learn to fight, she had not wielded a sword, but she aimed to in the future. She was not afraid of a fight and had as much strength and agility as a warrior would, if not better. She was not afraid of a fight. Haliya turned the second she heard her mother call her name. She turned and walked inside, shutting the door and the blinds. The soldiers would be there any second…

There were bangs and shouts outside as Haliya sat, sowing next to the fire. She was as always very tempted to look outside but again as always she resisted the temptation. Her mother, father and brother were out, they had gained permission to go out to their friends for dinner, leaving Haliya at home alone. There was a sudden bang on the door, and shouts of "Open up!" Haliya looked confused, getting up she set her sowing down on the chair and opened the wooden door to see 5 soldiers stood in the doorway. "There has been tips off that this family is harbouring a fugitive. We have received orders to search this place of residence."

Haliya looked shocked, but knew she should not disobey soldiers of the Empire, "Of course sir…" She stepped back slowly as the men barged into the house, turning the table over, rummaging through the boxes all around the house. Thundering up the stairs to the 3 rooms up there, banging and crashing around. Haliya stood in the hall, looking up at the ceiling, her hands held in front of her in silence. It was several minutes of rumbling of boots on the wooden floor before the soldiers walked down the stairs with an 'all clear' verdict. Haliya nodded slightly as the men stomped out of the house. Quietly she shut the door and walked back into the kitchen to her sowing. Unexpectedly there was a soft 'phump' noise that came from behind her. Haliya span around to see a 16/17 year old looking boy stood with a bulge under his arm. The boy pulled his hood down, revealing a thick head of wavy blonde hair and piercing light blue eyes, his skin was pale, his eyes slightly slanted, but the most obvious feature were his ears they were pointed. "He's an elf…" Haliya thought to herself as the boy pressed his two first fingers to his lips and spoke in the Ancient Language, "Atra esterní ono thelduin" Haliya rummaged through her knowledge in her mind for her reply. Immediately she remembered it and replied "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" the elf smiled and gave the final reply, "Un du evarínya ono varda"

"Isn't it I who should start that? You are much more important than I." Haliya sad the boy, "May I inquire your name?" she asked. "My name is Izemic, I am an elf, and I found this dragon egg on my travels."

"Dragon… egg?"

"Yes…" The elf opened his cloak and took out the bulge which was under his arm. The bulge was a massive purple object.

The object had strange swirl patterns engraved all over it and Haliya knew in an instant it was a dragon egg. "Why are you here..?" Haliya asked the elf, her head shifted to look up into the sapphire eyes of Izemic. She didn't realise how beautiful and handsome he was until that very moment. His deep eyes were mesmerising, she lost herself for a brief moment in the beauty of his eyes. His striking voice broke her thoughts in two. "I am here to seek refuge, I apologise for my intrusion, I only request a bed for the night and a meal, tomorrow I shall not pry on your hospitality no longer, I promise you." The elf alleged. Haliya looked to the ground, her brother's room was free, but how could she explain to her parents why a strange elf was in their home. "I really would love to help…" Haliya walked up to him, setting her hand on the dragon egg, tracing her finger over the engraved marks, "Alright, You may stay here for the night … are you able to disguise yourself as human? My mother and father would be dumbfounded if they found an elf in their house." A smile broke across Izemic's face, "Of course I can" he replied. Haliya took Izemic up to her brother's room, showing him where the bathroom was before she stepped downstairs to get chop up some vegetables for stew. She knew that elves were vegetarians so she left the meat out. It was several minutes before Haliya heard footsteps padding down the steps and Izemic emerged, wearing a clean tunic and trousers. He looked human, his ears rounded, his eyes no longer slanted but Haliya could still see his physical beauty. It was hard for her to concentrate on the stew as he sat down and read a book. Serving out a bowl for each of them she set them on the table and sat down, Izemic sat next to her, picking up a spoon and eating slowly, taking in the taste. Haliya watched him occasionally, a miniature smile on her face thinking joyfully "I have a Vinr Älfakyn!"


	2. Eitha

Haliya was awoken the next morning to the sound of coughing and spluttering in the room next door to her own. Arising from her bed, she undid the plait which held her fiery red hair in place. Looking out of the window, she watched the sun glimmer on the horizon, changing the - what seemed as - never ending darkness to pinks and purples. Haliya smiled to herself, losing herself in her deep thoughts. The girl was suddenly startled as the coughing and spluttering began again. Turning sharply on her heel, Haliya made her way to her brother's room. There sat against the edge of the bed was the elf she had befriended the night before and what was crawling in front of him made Haliya jump in surprise.

A magnificent baby purple dragon was crawling around on the floor, soaking wet from the goo it had emerged from. The egg was now strewn across the wooden floor. The baby dragon froze as Haliya stepped into the room; it stared at her for a few seconds with its sky blue eyes before stretching its little wings and taking a step forward. Still wobbly on its feet, the dragon made its way towards Haliya, not giving up when ever it stumbled till it was right at her feet. The girl bent into a crouch and stretched out her hand to touch the dragon's head, the elf smiled slightly before getting up and opening the curtains letting the sun rays shine into the room. The purple dragon's talons and scales immediately started to shimmer in the dawn light. Haliya's eyes lit up as she touched the dragons little head. Suddenly Haliya felt an icy burning sensation on the palm of her hand; she shot her hand away from the dragon, looking toward the palm of her hand. It had gone numb as an oval shape began to itch into her hand, the burning didn't stop until the oval shaped mark had completely materialized on her hand.

The elf slowly got up and took Haliya's hand, studying the strange shining thing on her hand, he looked slowly back towards the purple dragon who was playing with her wings then towards the girl in front of her and smiled, "Do you know what this mark is?"

"It's… a Gedwëy ignasia.. the.."

"Symbol of a Dragon Rider" Izemic joined in and nodded. "It's you Haliya, this beautiful dragon has chosen you… as the next Rider." Haliya's eyes widened before averting down to the stumbling scaly creature in front of her. "M..Me? Why me?"

Izemic shrugged, "You'll have to ask her when she's old enough. Right now, I think she's hungry.."

"She? It's a girl?"

"Yes. You will need to think of a name for her." Izemic told her. Haliya went into deep thought, she had never thought of a name for a baby let alone a dragon before. "Arion.. I'll call her Arion."

"And what a beautiful name it is." Izemic regarded her with a smile. Haliya beamed at her elf friend before looking towards the window, "I shall be late if I do not get ready now.."

"Ready for what?"  
"My sparring session. I confess, I dress up as a boy and have learned to spar, I don't like staying inside and cooking. I like to get a piece of the action."

"That is handy, saves myself the time to teach you. Only to develop your skills." Izemic explained. Haliya nodded slightly and began to get changed for her session, tying her hair into a tight bun and slipped a hat on. "Do you mind if I watch you?" Izemic inquired

"No, of course you can watch me.." Haliya smiled gently before looking at the little dragon, "What about Arion? We can't just leave her here.."

"And we shall not." Izemic picked the baby and set her carefully in the bag he carried the egg in, the little blue eyed female stuck her head out at the edge and squealed excitedly. Haliya smiled gently and crept out of the house with Izemic by her side.

The boys were waiting for her, "Hurry up Halim! We haven't got all day!"

"That's my name to them." Haliya murmured to Izemic before replying to them, "Sorry, was showing around my friend Izemic here." She pointed towards Izemic who nodded slightly at the boys, the boys regarded Izemic before turning away and drawing their wooden swords, "You planning on sparring with us Izemic?" they asked. Izemic looked at Haliya before shaking his head, "I am merely a spectator." He replied calmly. He sat down next to the bag which contained Arion, staring intently at Haliya who drew her own wooden sword and took a stance opposite one of the boys. They soon began to spar, Haliya changing her foot to dodge attacks from the boy. It wasn't long before the boy disarmed her. Haliya fell to the floor, her hat flying off. She gasped as the boy's eyes widened, "You're a girl! You're not supposed to be learning to fight!" he whispered, "It's banned! You're place is in the house! I'm telling!" he said, turning on his heel and beginning to run off. "Malthinae" Izemic said the boy suddenly froze as if held in place. "Wow! Can I learn that?" Haliya looked in awe at the shock-ridden boy, unaware that he had been put under a spell. "Of course Shur'tugal" Izemic smiled standing up, lifting the wriggling bag and standing next to Haliya. "We should go.." she whispered. "We'll get some previsions and go." She decided, heading towards the market with the disguised elf and hidden dragon behind her.

As soon as the pair had bags of meat, Haliya ran into her home, grabbing her brother's spare sword she grabbed some food for herself and spare clothes, setting them all in a bag she headed out of the house after writing a letter to her parents. Setting the pen down, the pair and the dragon left the house and went towards the town gates. There was another duelling boy stood in front of the gate, glaring intently at Haliya and Izemic. "I know what you are!" he accused

"What I am? What do you mean Tayan?" Haliya asked.

"You're.. You're a dragon rider, I heard what that man said to you" the boy replied, pointing at Izemic. Haliya ran to the boy and held her hand over his mouth, "Do you want me killed?" she whispered urgently. "You didn't hear of us, you do not speak of this again or so help me.." she threatened, the boy shaking his head quickly, "Another dragon rider against Galbatorix is brilliant! I won't tell a soul, you can count on me!" he grinned before running off. Haliya let out a breath before leaving the gates with Izemic in toe.


	3. Brisingr

_Oh this is brilliant! _Arion called as she beat her wings against the strong breeze. Haliya held onto her dragon's neck spikes, grinning as Arion span over, Haliya squealed _Arion!_ The dragon laughed before spinning the right way up, the girl closed her eyes and smiled before looking down to the ground, _We're so high! I hope Izemic's okay_!

_He will be he's an elf! _Arion replied, beginning her descent towards the ground. As the pair went down through the clouds, Haliya caught sight of the elf and the two horses galloping beneath them.

Arion landed on the ground, Haliya dismounting as Izemic trotted up next to them. "You two looked very graceful up there" he commented, Haliya beamed, "I'm getting the hang of it now, thanks to the new dragon saddle, much more comfy!"

"I'm glad you like it." Izemic smiled gently

"How far till we reach Ellesméra Izemic?" Haliya asked.

"Not too far, just through Du Weldenvarden, from then on we must speak in the ancient language." He replied, she nodded

"I guessed as much."

"It will not take long." Izemic said, beginning to speak in the language. Haliya nodded, mounting her black horse, Arion leaping off into the sky. "We may meet someone on the way. I hope we do, it's someone I wish for you both to meet."

_Who is it? _Arion asked in Haliya's mind who relayed the question. "Ah Arion, that is for me to know and you to wonder." Haliya heard a growl inside her mind, curiosity stirring but she did not inquire as Haliya knew she'd get the same treatment. She hoped it was someone important. Putting her hood up she said goodbye to Arion who went to disappear till nightfall, urging her horse to walk, Haliya rode next to Izemic, brushing up on her vocabulary of the ancient language to pass the time.

They walked on until night had fallen indefinitely. Haliya called Arion, sending image of where they were, _Y__ou help Haliya.. trees.. great indication of where you are!_

_Just look for our fire. _Haliya grumbled back as she rolled her eyes. She watched as Izemic returned with firewood, setting it on the ground. Muttering the word, the wood caught a flame and began to burn nicely. The pair ate their dinner before relaxing. Suddenly, Haliya felt a mass force smash against her mind barriers. Haliya's eyes flew open as she fought against the force. It was so strong. _Arion! Help! _

_I'm a bit busy! _Arion replied, sending an image of a huge shadow flying in the silhouette of the moon. Haliya recognised the shape immediately. It was a dragon. Haliya continued to be battered at her mind. A thought flickered inside her mind. Trusting her instincts, she let her mind barriers drop, projecting memories of herself, Izemic and Arion. She watched through Arion as the other dragon ceased attack. A smile curled onto Haliya's lips as she knew who it now was. "Eka fricai un Shur'tugal!" she called. A boy about a year older than herself stepped through the thickets. Eragon. "I did not know there was another.. How did you acquire an egg?" he looked from Haliya to Izemic before recognising the pointy ears. "Atra esterní ono thelduin" he said in the ancient language, inclining his head in a bowing manner. "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr" the elf replied with the same manner.

"Un du evarínya ono varda." Eragon finished. "What brings you to the land of the elves?" he asked

"I seek training." Haliya replied, "I know most of the ancient language and how to spar, but I need more training on spells and fighting."

"The rider that taught me all I know died not long ago. I guess it is up to me to teach you. Is Galbatorix aware of your existence?"

"I doubt it. We travelled mostly by night and encountered very few villages or people. Arion flew high so could hardly be seen." Haliya replied, Eragon regarded her silently. "Come, I shall take you to Ellesméra."

"Can we not rest first my lord?" Izemic spoke.

"There is no need to call me lord my friend and of course. It shall give me a chance to get to know you two a little bit." Eragon sat down by the fire and began conversing with Izemic who began telling the story of how he acquired Arion's egg. Haliya relaxed again. _Hey Arion. You alright?_

_Yes, I'm fine. Would have been happier to know the mysterious dragon was not Galbatorix' but Eragon's though. _

_So would I but we know now and they're going to train us so be nice!_

_I am! What do you take me for?_

_A mean scaly grumpy dragon? _Haliya sensed a growl from Arion's throat then a cut off from their conversation.

_Proved my thoughts exactly. _Haliya laughed. She waited for several seconds before realizing she'd receive no reply.

She chuckled quietly before noticing the two men were regarding her after her out loud laugh. "Sorry, conversing with Arion.." she said quietly before looking away embarressed. She distracted herself before watching the flames flicker gently, absently plaiting her hair as she thought about the days ahead. Days with the elves, of conflict, and of dragon riders. She knew she'd be safe, she'd be riding next to Eragon with pride. She would devote her life to learning the ways of the riders and helping Eragon and Saphira defeat Galbatorix and Shruikan and free Alagaësia of his evil presence. The times ahead would be hard she knew. But she hoped herself and her faithful dragon would persevere to the end. She smiled softly to herself before lying back on her blanket, sending herself into her dream state, hearing the usual whisper, "Sleep well Haliya." Arion whispered before turning her mind away from Haliya's own.


End file.
